


Pleasant night...... Until the Stiff

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Jim on medicine, Mentions of Death, Severin Moran - Freeform, bloody thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim wants a night of peace and quiet on his own, but sadly he doesn't get it.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh joy.... Two hours out of the house and I stumble onto a murder, what's worse is I didn't have any fun.

Jim should leave, DUH, but no. He had to want tonight to himself, normal clothes, no guards. So at this moment being normal was required as much as he would love to make a litany of rude comments. Some idiot was talking to him, an officer by the looks of it, should I respond in French? Swedish? Italian? Irish? 

Nope  
Nada  
Nit  
But it would have to be English.... Jim still continued with the list, his arms crossed over his chest. This was tedious, utterly useless.

"Did you harm this man, sir?" The officer asked.

Oh could you be more obvious, tiny man?  
"Nah man, I was just walking by and saw the stiff on the ground totally dead." Jim felt like Ice had hit his veins.

What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

Oh that was disgusting, sickeningly street, Jim hid his grimace well behind the mask on his face. He was going to need a fast remedy for this at home, preferably with blood.

Jim wasn't paying attention to the police officer as he faded into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

"Severin, where the hell is your brother?!" Jim burst into the younger Moran's room, anger flowing off him in waves.

Severin sighed, privacy had become a thing of the past when he moved in here, but Sebastian had needed him, so he came to help, little did he know that also meant having to deal with that Irish bastard. "Not here, Jimmy, but if you are asking me you must've already known that."

Jim wanted to pounce, scratch his eyes out, tear flesh off until blood coated his body. Jim growled in anger, "Go find him." 

Severin stood, taking the several feet in stride before stopping in front of the shorter man. "Do you really think I'm going to be some kind of lap dog? I don't work for you, never will. I came here to help Sebastian, since he seemed to be spiraling. Just because you seem to have him by that dog collar, you will never have me on a leash, so unless you see Sebastian needing my help, BACK THE FUCK OFF."

Jim felt every muscle tense in his body as his vision went red before he pounced, the air leaving him as he was pulled backward.

Sebastian entered the house, not surprised to hear his brother yelling, someone screwed up, but at least he was here to stop the blood shed that may occur. He walked along the hallway, catching the scent of Jim's cologne before stopping, oh that was the problem, again? Why couldn't they just pick seperate sides of the house and avoid each other? He grabbed onto Jim before he could attack. 

"Now, now, boys. How about no bloodshed in the house." Sebastian pulled Jim out of the room, closing his Brother's door.

Jim squirmed, scratching the skin he could reach, until he was released and his feet hit the ground. 

Sebastian could tell the scratches weren't deep, not that it mattered to him, what use was blood if he wasn't having a good time with his Kitten? Jim was not even trying. "Want to tell me what has you in such a mood?"

Jim balled his fists, growling through his teeth as he paced. He wanted to go back in there and spill every drop of that dopplegangers blood, watching it ooze onto the carpet with pleasure.

Sebastian wasn't a fan of this time of day, but they seem to have hit the bad point. "Have you taken your pill?"

Jim turned in a flash, target for his anger shifting, his eyes wide as the fury released. "What did you just say? Do I look like I need a damn babysitter?"

Sebastian moved to stop James, holding both of his arms tight. "At this moment, yes. So now we are going upstairs, anything to keep you from spilling my brothers guts on that five thousand dollar rug you insisted on buying."

Jim fought as he was picked up and handled. "Put me down. I will do what ever the hell I want, you can't stop me."

Sebastian ignored the hissed barbs and threats as he carried Jim upstairs, only stopping when he reached their bathroom, maneuvering Jim so he could open the cabinet with one hand. At least he was getting good at this. 

"Now take this before I force it down your throat." Sebastian popped the little pill into Jim's mouth, not that it would do much, but a calm James was better than the one who wanted to cause major bloodshed.

Jim tried to spit the pill out, it made him fuzzy, his brain didn't work right. He worked the pill up to the front of his mouth, ready to spit until he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and nose.

"I told you to swallow." Sebastian hated when it reached this point, Jim could be such a stubborn man, not that it wasn't also a lovely quality. Not in this moment though. 

Jim swallowed the pill, already forming a vicious attack on his Sniper, glaring daggers as he was put back on the floor. "You bastard, do I look like a child? Do you need to make sure I take my pills? Are you my doctor?"

"You will thank me when you don't have a mess to clean up in the morning." Sebastian closed and locked the medicine cabinet. 

"Oh yes, big Sebastian coming to the rescue of his idiot brother who got in the way of the Spider." Jim stalked out of the room, slamming the door before going to his office.

Sebastian leaned against the counter, tuning out the angry rant until he watched his fiery kitten storm out of the room, slamming the door to his office. That's always a splendid time....

"I had to do it for one of you, Jimmy." Sebastian knew his words would fall on deaf ears, He doubted Jim was going to come back out tonight, now was time to patch things up with Severin.

Severin looked up from his computer when he heard his door being messed with. Why do I bother? "That door was locked, Seb. You could have just knocked."

"Easy enough to pick, now, little Brother, since Boss won't talk. Why did you almost die?" Sebastian closed the door, leaning against it. 

Severin spun in his chair, facing his brother. "Because he is a little twit who thinks he has the same control over me as he does you, Sebby."

Sebastian had known bringing his brother here was going to be difficult, but at some point he was going to learn the pecking order. "Well, Jim does. In his mind anyway, You moved in here. He controls the house. More or less."

Severin glared at his brother, like hell, I moved here so you wouldn't continue spiraling out of control. "You gave me no choice."

"It wasn't just my issues, you were doing crazy shit too. " 

Severin stood, ready to argue with Sebastian. He wasn't the only crazy one in their family. "Say that a little closer." 

"Want to try for a second round? Because you already jump off cliffs, why not add boxing to your list?" Sebastian had already had enough shit tonight, it wasn't like he wanted to come to blows, but it was now or never. 

Severin moved toward his brother, a fist lashing out as he aimed for Sebastian.

So we are really doing this? Sebastian dodged, hearing the hard hit as Severin connected with the door. "You missed. Angry, Severin?"

Severin didn't even pause as he pulled back again, gritting his teeth as he lashed out again. "I had to bring you back from the edge! I had to protect you, I was the one that got away, you on the other hand stayed and look where it got you!"

Sebastian grabbed the incoming fist, twisting the right arm behind his brother's back. "It made me strong, I survived, you did nothing, laying about like a lazy bum, until I pulled you along like a puppy in to the Army."

Severin fought to get loose. "I did a lot, you just were blind to me, the little brother, until you needed me."

"I was watching you, jerk. You were jumping off cliffs and driving fast cars until I straightened you out." Sebastian pushed his brother away.

"You were mother henning me, Sebastian. That wasn't what I needed." Severin sat on the bed, rubbing his hand. 

Sebastian got a leash on his anger, holding it back. "My mother henning has saved your ass more times than I can count. Now shape up and learn or get the hell out of here, but I doubt given your record anyone would handle you." 

"Oh yes, like you're a shining example, working for him." Severin muttered.

Sebastian only shook his head, he had things to do before he could even think of approaching Jim. 

First thing: a drink. 

or maybe five...


End file.
